May I Have This Dance
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Five times pre-relationship Mindy and Danny slow dance.


**A/n:**_ This was written for Tess aka tmpdoodles, the talented artist who made my lovely new icon. Check out her tumblr at tmpdoodles. This fic as the summary hints at is in five parts, the parts are unrelated, and all AU,other than number one they are not cannon, and all are pre-relationship. Ive also submitted this to the first time collection created by the talented HVPP, if you havent checked out the collection yet on Ao3, you should the stories are written by some very talented mindians. And with that shameless plug, enjoy!  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**1\. The Christmas Song**

_Christmas 2012_

After everything had been cleaned up from the fight with Heather, the party had gone on for about another hour. After that all the remaining guests had left, including all her co-workers, with the exception of Danny. When Morgan had left, he'd taken the karaoke machine with him, so Mindy had randomly chosen one of the many Christmas stations on Pandora to play from her phone as they cleaned.

Danny had offered to stay and help. He knew that despite her smiles, she was still very much feeling the heartbreak from Josh's deception and the subsequent embarrassment that followed with Heather. So he decided to stay not only to help, but to make sure that Mindy really was okay, and frankly, to keep her from doing something drastic like drunk dialing Josh and cursing him out.

Danny had held back an urge to punch the jerk in the face. He was not impressed when he was introduced to Mindy's boyfriend, and it peeved him to see everyone else fawning over the guy, who looked like a grade A cheese ball.

Mindy seemed happy, though, so he didn't say anything. He'd done his duty, showed up, and brought the gingerbread house as promised.

He didn't expect the evening to go as it had, him missing his date and Mindy getting her heart broken.

Yet here they were hours later, cleaning up half eaten plates of food, throwing leftover drinks down the drain, and filling bags up with thrash. All reasons why Danny never plans to have his co-workers over at his place.

Mindy was ripping Josh's face off of the leftover gift bags. She sighed as the music switched from Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas," to a string orchestra and piano instrumental, the strings playing high notes with piano and subtle plucks on cello and string bass.

"This is one of my favorites. I was really looking forward to having at least one slow dance tonight. That's obviously not going happen," Mindy sighed.

"Why not?" Danny asked, tying up a full bag of trash.

"Because my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, ruined my party, because, newsflash, he's a two timing asshole!" Mindy said.

"Just because you can't dance with him doesn't mean you can't have your slow dance tonight." Danny said, extending out his hand.

"Really?" Mindy said, a grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah, consider it a Christmas gift," Danny said with a smirk.

"Okay, why not?" Mindy said, placing her hand in his outstretched one.

Danny pulled her close just as Nat King Cole began to sing.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
_ Jack Frost nipping at your nose_  
_ Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
_ And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Mindy's right hand rested on Danny's hip, her left was in Danny's, while his right hand rested on her shoulder.

Mindy giggled at first feeling like she was at a seventh grade dance, as she and Danny swayed to the music, several inches between them.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_  
_ Help to make the season bright_  
_ Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow Will find it hard to sleep tonight_  
_ They know that Santa's on his way_  
_ He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_  
_ And every mother's child is gonna spy_  
_ To see if reindeer really know how to fly_  
_ And so I'm offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two_  
_ Although it's been said many times Many ways, Merry Christmas to you_

As the string instruments in the music swelled and Nat King Cole sang, the inches between them started to shrink, without either of them really realizing it. Mindy's head was resting on his shoulder. She was so close Danny could smell her hair, sweet and fragrant, but not too strong. Danny couldn't help but give it a little sniff.

"Danny, did you just sniff my hair?" Mindy said, looking up at him as they continued to sway.

"What, no?!" Danny denied.

"Oh my God, you totally did!"

"Shhh, I like this part," Danny said, and Mindy just smiled and placed her head back on his shoulder.

There was a small part of the song that was just instrumental, a place for the piano and guitar to song then led back into the chorus as Nat King Cole sang the song to its end.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_  
_ To kids from one to ninety-two_  
_ Although it's been said Many time ways, Many ways ,_  
_ Merry Christmas to you_

They continued to sway long after the song was done. When they parted, Danny pulled away first confused by the myriad of thoughts and feelings passing in his mind. He tried to push them away as Mindy looked up at him.

"Thanks, Danny, for staying, and for the dance. It made me feel a lot better," Mindy said with a smile.

"Yeah, no prob. It's no big deal," Danny said, shrugging it off.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You're welcome to crash on the couch if you want, it's surprisingly comfortable," Mindy offered with a shy smile.

"I think I'll go home, but, uh, thanks," Danny said nervously. Why was he nervous, this was Mindy, in your face, way too loud, flashy-dressing Mindy.

"Ok. Good night Danny, Merry Christmas," Mindy said as she walked him to the door.

"Good night. Merry Christmas, Mindy," Danny replied.

* * *

**2\. The Way You Looked Tonight**

Mindy sat watching all the other couples on the dance floor. She was at yet another friend's wedding, dateless.

She had been dating a guy, but he stopped returning her phone calls and texts right after she asked him to attend the wedding with her.

They had been dating for two months, she didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like it was a family wedding. It was the wedding of her former receptionist Shauna, and her cop boyfriend, now husband.

"A wedding, whoa, I didn't think we were that serious," Travis said.

"It's not like I'm taking you home to meet my parents. Wait, what do you mean 'that serious'!?" Mindy asked, realizing what he'd just said.

"Nothing. Look, baby, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow," Travis said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out.

That was two weeks ago. Mindy hadn't seen or heard from him since. So here she was stuck at the singles table. It had quickly become a couples table with her left as the only one unpaired.

The other occupants of the table had gone onto the dance floor leaving Mindy alone at the table. No one had asked her to dance. Jeremy and Peter were off with bridesmaids, Betsy had already gone home, and Morgan was dancing with Tamara.

She had no idea where Danny was. Since his divorce weddings had to be pretty tough for him. He was probably outside smoking.

"Hey, Min, why are you by yourself?" Danny asked, approaching her.

Mindy thought it was funny, he appeared right when she was thinking about him.

"Oh, no reason. I must have the word 'undateable' tattooed on my forehead, cause the guy I was hoping to come to this with dumped me without a word, and no one's asked me to dance," Mindy said, looking down and picking at the fabric of her dress.

She didn't know why she was telling Danny all of this. He was single, too. He didn't need to hear about her woes.

"I think that guy, and any other guy here is blind, an idiot, a jackass, or all three, because you look beautiful," Danny replied.

Mindy was wearing a simple yet beautiful black dress that complimented all her curves nicely. Danny had to stop himself from staring before she noticed.

"Really? Thanks, Danny. I am rocking this dress," Mindy said, her confidence returning as well as her usual bright smile.

"You wanna dance with me?" Danny asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah, sure," Mindy said, placing her hand in his.

They made their way to the dance floor, just as the music switched from some pop song to jazzy piano and base.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_  
_ When the world is cold_  
_ I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_ And the way you look tonight._

"I love this song," Mindy said, with a smile.

"Me, too," Danny said as he placed one hand on Mindy's waist, not too low, not too high, and the other on her shoulder.

"What are we, in seventh grade?"

Mindy said, taking his other hand and placing it on her waist, she took her own arms and wrapped them around Danny's then began to sway to the music.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm_  
_ And your cheek so soft_  
_ There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_ Just the way you look tonight_

Danny was tense at first but began to relax, enjoying the feel of Mindy in his arms as they swayed to the soft music. He found for the first time he could apply this song to the woman he was dancing with. His eyes met hers and they held each other's gaze as they continued to sway back and forth to the music.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
_ Tearing my fear apart_  
_ And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart_

It was like it was just the two of them alone in that room, like they were the only ones on the dance floor.

In fact, they were surrounded by several other couples, each probably feeling the exact same way. The only difference was Mindy and Danny were only a couple for this one dance.

_Lovely, never never change_  
_ Keep that breathless charm_  
_ Won't you please arrange it?_  
_ 'Cause I, I love you Just the way you look tonight_  
_ Just the way you look tonight._

The piano and the singer faded out, but Danny and Mindy were still swaying. The spell between them was broken, when the DJ switched up the music and the "cha cha slide" came on.

"Thanks for the dance, Danny," Mindy said, pulling away.

"Yeah, no problem. Anytime, Min," Danny said, nervously running his hand through his hair.

He was slightly flustered as he thought back to how it felt to hold Mindy in his arms, to have her hands circled around the back of his neck, and the feel of her warm breath on his neck.

"Want to get a drink with me?" Mindy asked, shaking Danny out of his reverie.

"Yeah," Danny said.

Mindy smiled and grasped his hand in hers before leading him to the bar.

It seems whatever he'd felt on the dance floor, she'd felt it, too

* * *

**3\. A love That Will Last**

"Danny, why'd you bring us here? This place is so lame. They don't have any good drinks, and you can't even dance to the music," Mindy said.

Danny had invited the office to go check out his favorite jazz club. His co-workers had been reluctant until he mentioned drinks were 1/2 off that day.

So after work Danny, Mindy, Peter, Jeremy, Betsy, Tamara and Morgan made their way to the jazz club.

The others were all having a good time, but she definitely wasn't. Any other day Mindy wouldn't have minded the live music that had been playing earlier, or the dimly lit atmosphere, but she was in a bit of a bad mood. She'd just gotten out of yet another relationship that had seemed perfect in the beginning, but had ended up crashing and burning, like every other relationship she'd had in the past year.

Mindy was so tired of being in relationships that didn't last. She wanted and needed something real, someone real to love her, and never stop loving her, all of her.

"You know what, I'm going to go. I'm tired, and honestly, I don't want to be here," Mindy said, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, wait. Hold on a second. Stay here, I'll be right back," Danny said.

"I dunno, Danny…"

"Please," Danny said.

"Okay, make it quick," Mindy sighed, and sat back down.

Truth was Danny had only wanted to invite Mindy out, but he knew that would lead to the peanut gallery making comments. He noticed how down Mindy had been lately, and he wanted to cheer her up. His plan was quickly failing.

He made his way over to the DJ and whispered something to him after slipping him a twenty dollar bill. He made his way back to the booth where Mindy was sitting and offered out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked, looking curiously at his outstretched hand.

"You're gonna dance with me?" Danny said. It was a statement, and not a question.

"Oh, am I? Not to this music…" Mindy started to say, but stopped when a familiar song started to play over the speakers. It was a song she sometimes played when she was alone in her office.

"Come on," Danny said with a smirk.

Mindy offered a shy smile before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

I want a little something more Don't want the middle or the one before I don't desire a complicated past I want a love that will last

Danny's wrapped his arms around her waist. Mindy had her arms outstretched, her hands on his shoulders.

"I love this song," Mindy said as they swayed.

"I know," Danny said, looking into her eyes, as the music flowed and they continued to sway.

_Say that you love me_  
_ Say I'm the one_  
_ Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run_  
_ I don't do drama My tears don't fall fast_  
_ I want a love that will last_  
_ I don't want just a memory give me forever_  
_ Don't even think about saying good-bye_  
_ 'Cause I just want one love to be enough_  
_ And remain in my heart till I die_

Mindy found herself looking into Danny's eyes as she simultaneously moved to the music, and listened to the words. She saw something in Danny's eyes she'd never noticed before. Did he always look at her that way? Or was it the alcohol, closeness of their bodies, dim lighting, or smoothness of the music that was playing?

_So call me romantic_  
_ Oh I guess that's so_  
_ There's something more that you oughta know_  
_ I'll never leave you So don't even ask_  
_ I want a love that will last_  
_ Forever_  
_ I want a love that will last_

They continued to sway holding each other's gaze as the song reached a small instrumental part.

In a club full of people Danny only saw her, his heart swelled as he took in her beauty, the sweet, fragrant scent that was all hers. It felt so good to hold her close, even if it was just for one song, was like heaven on earth.

I don't want just a memory give me forever Don't even think about saying good-bye 'Cause I just want one love to be enough And remain in my heart till I die

Danny wished he could stay in this moment with her forever.

_So there's just a little more that I need_  
_ I wanna share all the air that you breathe_  
_ I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past_  
_ I want a love that will last_

Mindy was feeling the exact same way, as she experienced feelings she hadn't realized were even there.

_Forever_  
_ I want a love the love that will last_  
_ Always_  
_ I just want a love that will last_  
_ I Want a love that will last_

The music ended, and they were still holding each other. Their faces begin moving closer to each other.

Danny could feel her warm breath. He could only imagine how good she would taste if his lips were to connect with hers. Before he could find out, Morgan appeared breaking the spell.

"Hey guys. Whoa, did I interrupt something?" Morgan said, feeling the dissipating sexual tension.

"Uh, well," Danny began, not sure what to say. "

No, I was just about thank Danny for the dance," Mindy said snapping out of the music induced haze.

This was Danny. Was she really about to just kiss him? He was her co-worker and friend. With her track record she couldn't risk losing that friendship because of music induced feelings. Danny was a good friend. She wouldn't and couldn't lose him when the shit hit the fan like it always did in her romantic relationships.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Min," Danny said, taken aback at first, but quickly swallowed and brushed it off.

It was obvious she hadn't felt what he felt. They'd had their one dance, and that was ok. He'd be ok. He was always ok.

* * *

**4\. Be My Only **

It was the Junior and senior dance at Schulman high. Mindy, a freshman, had been invited by Derek Mitchell, one of the hottest and most popular seniors at the school. She had been shocked, to say the least, when he'd asked her to the dance. Her friends Alex, Maggie and Gwen had been so jealous.

Mindy had been looking forward to the dance all week. Derek had picked her up from home in his fancy sports car, but the minute they'd gotten to the dance, he'd ditched her inside the gymnasium for another senior, Gina DiMarco, his on again, off again girlfriend.

It seemed he'd only asked Mindy to the dance to make Gina jealous enough to go from off to on, yet again.

Mindy had spent a few minutes crying in the girls' bathroom before pulling herself together, and summoning her inner strength.

"He blew off Beyonce Pad Thai, not beautiful smart, Mindy Kuhel Lahiri," she said to herself drying her eyes and washing her face before heading back into the gymnasium.

She'd danced by herself to a couple of upbeat songs, but when the DJ switched to slower songs, she made her way to the wall.

No one came to her asking to dance as she stood there. She was about to call home to have her Mom pick her up when a short and attractive boy slowly approached her, she'd seen him around school.

If she remembered correctly he was a junior and on the baseball team. They'd been lab partners once, as Mindy was already taking AP courses, even as a freshman, because she was in the gifted track at school. She couldn't remember the boy's name though.

"You're Mindy, right?" the boy asked.

"You talking to me?" Mindy asked.

There were a couple of other girls standing against the wall. Why was this older boy talking to her.

"Yeah, you're Mindy Lahiri, right? I think we had Intro Bio lab together last semester," the boy said.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry, what was your name again?" Mindy asked shyly.

"Danny, Danny Castellano," The boy she now knew to be Danny said.

"Right, Danny. Your date in the bathroom or something?" Mindy said, thinking that must be the only reason he was here talking to her.

"Nope, no date. I came alone," Danny said, looking at her, then looking down.

Truth was Danny had never intended to go the dance. His mom had put him in dance classes all through elementary and junior high school. He'd finally been able to convince her to let him play baseball when he was a freshman.

He was a really good dancer, but he didn't like to go to school dances. He didn't want anyone to ask questions. His buddies on the baseball team Peter, Morgan, and the exchange student Jeremy had convinced him to go because the whole team was going as a group.

His mother urged him to go, saying she was worried about him not being social anymore, since his ex-girlfriend Christina dumped him and moved away.

So he'd gone, not expecting to have any fun. He was just about to leave when he spotted her, dancing by herself on the dance floor.

He'd first noticed Mindy Lahiri in the hallway at the beginning of the year. Though she'd lost weight and had clearly hit puberty, he still recognized her as the chubby little Indian girl with large glasses he'd defended from the other kids, when she was in first grade and he was in third grade. He didn't see her for awhile after that till the first day of school his junior year.

He was surprised to see her in his Intro Bio lab. She was different, yet the same. She was annoying at first, the way she rattled on about meaningless celebrity gossip to him before class started.

Once the lab was in session it was as if she transformed into a completely different person, someone studious and focused. No wonder she was a freshman in a sophomore and junior course.

When the semester was over, he'd see her in the hallway, but he never knew what to say, so he'd stare for a little bit, unnoticed, before moving on to class, or going home to babysit his little brother Richie.

When he spotted her at the dance she was dancing like she didn't have a care in the world, like she was invincible. When the music switched to something slower and softer, he saw her demeanor change as she made her way to the wall.

He watched as other girls, less pretty than her were asked to dance. That's when he made the decision to break his cycle of staring and finally approach her.

"You wanna dance with me?" Danny asked, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Me? You want to dance with me?' Mindy said, shocked.

Clearly this handsome upper classman could dance with anyone he wanted, but he wanted her. To dance with, that is.

"Yeah, you," Danny said, holding out his hand.

"Okay!" Mindy said with a bright smile.

Danny then led her onto the dance floor just as the music changed.

The sound of a slow acoustic guitar followed by a cello started playing through the speakers .

_I can tell by the way you look at me_  
_ You need to be mine_  
_ We could sit watch the stars all night till they_  
_ Disappear into the sky_

_I am yours_  
_ And i know that you're mine_  
_ You're worth waiting for_  
_ You're worth waiting for_

They began to sway to the music. Danny couldn't help but smile as he listened to the words of the song. This dance, with a girl he'd admired from afar so long, was definitely worth waiting for.

Although he was two years older than she and she was in her high heels, their height was perfectly aligned. He rested one hand on the small of her back and held hers with the other.

_Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Your hand in mine_  
_ I swear love speeds up time_  
_ And wind blows southern skies Like a lullaby_  
_ Wasn't hard to fall_  
_ Your love's a wrecking ball_

Dancing with Danny Castellano made her forget completely about what Derek had done to her.

Looking at Danny's face and into his eyes, Mindy flashed back to a memory to a time when an older boy had rescued her from being teased and bullied. He had been her knight in shining armor, her prince come to save the day. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed before.

The face was older, but if she looked closely especially at his eyes and smile, Danny Castellano was that same boy.

_Watch your hands move along my face they trace All the lines I've lived It isn't hard to love your scars 'cause that's Everywhere you've been _

As they continued to dance Mindy wondered if Danny remembered the incident. Did he recognize her after all these years like she had just recognized him?

She looked a little bit different then. She had never been more happy than the day she'd hit puberty. Finally she could shop at Victoria Secret for clothes like the models wore in her magazines. She realized that she was happier in this moment, dancing with a handsome upper classman, a boy from her past.

_I am yours_  
_ And I know that you're mine_  
_ You're worth waiting for_  
_ You're worth waiting for_

_Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Your hand in mine_  
_ I swear love speeds up time_  
_ And wind blows southern skies Like a lullaby_  
_ You're tearing down my walls_  
_ Your love's a wrecking ball_

_You're the one I'll compare all the others to_  
_ Like sunny weather_  
_ You're the one that I'll always come back to_  
_ Forever_

Danny knew it was silly, but his feelings intensified holding her in his arms as they slow danced. He'd never felt this with Christina, and he thought he was pretty sure that he was in love with her. But this, looking into Mindy Lahiri's eyes as they danced, felt different. Could he be falling for the spunky, yet brainy, freshman in his arms? Had he already fallen?

_Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Be my only_  
_ Your hand in mine I swear love speeds up time_  
_ And wind blows southern skies Like a lullaby_  
_ The good the bad i take it all_  
_ Your love's a wrecking ball_

The song ended and Mindy pulled away, still maintaining his gaze.

"We've met before haven't we? Before Bio? You stood up for me," Mindy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did. You remembered?" Danny said, shocked.

"No. Well, not till we danced. The memory just came back to me. You knew right away who I was, didn't you?" Mindy said giving him a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I uh, saw you in the hallway first day of fall semester,"Danny admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Mindy asked, confused.

"I guess I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong." Danny said running his hand through his wavy hair.

"Well you should have Castel-lameo," Mindy said, poking him in the chest with her finger.

Before Danny could respond the Math Teacher announced the dance was over, and that it was time to exit the gymnasium.

"I gotta go call my mom to pick me up. My date went back to his girlfriend...long story," Mindy said.

"Oh, ok, I could, uh, stick around till she gets here," Danny said, not wanting their time to end so soon.

"Nah, it's ok. Thanks for the dance. See you around school, Danny," Mindy said, kissing his cheek before walking away. Her teen magazines always said to leave them wanting more.

Danny couldn't help but put his hand to his cheek, still warm from her lips, as he watched her walk away. Yup, he'd definitely fallen for her.

* * *

**5\. Drive**

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here? Marco, Marco, this, this is my friend, Danny, Danny Castellano." Mindy said, saying his full name with her imitation of his accent.

"I think it's time you cut her off. You sent me like 30 texts, most of them emoticons. I was worried about you," Danny said, speaking to the bartender, before taking a seat next to Mindy at the bar.

"I'm fine, Danny, just let me drink my sorrows away. I'll have another rum and coke," Mindy said.

"No, I think she's had enough. She'll have a glass of water please, thanks." Danny said.

The bartender nodded and went to grab a glass of water, depositing it in front of Mindy before attending to his other customers.

"Drink. So what happened?" Danny asked, motioning for her to drink some of the water.

"I got stood up, again. What's wrong with me Danny? Why doesn't anyone want me? I'm gonna die alone," Mindy said, laying her head on the surface of the bar.

"No, you're not, and don't lay your face on that, it's teeming with germs. You might as well eat the bar nuts they leave out," Danny said.

"But I like eating the bar nuts," Mindy said with a pout. "You shouldn't, they're probably teeming with salmonella. Drink the water," Danny said. Mindy took one sip.

"Drink some more," Danny commanded.

"Fine, Dad!" Mindy said, taking another sip of the water.

"I can't be your Dad! We're the same age!" Danny said.

"Whatever you say, Castellano," Mindy said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true. Anyway, finish up that water, then I'm taking you home," Danny said.

"Oh, really?" Mindy said, looking at him and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not like that! I'm gonna make sure you make it home, to your bed, so you can sleep this off," Danny said trying not to sweat at the thought of actually taking her home back to his place.

"No. Not yet. I wanna dance. That jerk that stood me up promised me a dance. I'm not leaving till a get a good looking guy to dance with me," Mindy said.

"Oh, come on, you've gotta be kidding me! Min, this bar is dead. You need to get home so you can forget about this jerk and sleep this off." "

"No, I want my dance!" Mindy said with a pout.

"Fine, I'll dance with ya, but I get to pick the song. Deal?" Danny said.

"Fine, I guess you'll do. Deal," Mindy said, hopping down from the stool.

She could already feel her drunken buzz wearing off. Stupid Danny, she was this close to being full on drunk. She couldn't even remember what exactly she'd texted him after letting him know what bar she was in. She thinks there were some laughing cats and maybe a broken heart.

Danny walked over to the old fashion jukebox on the corner, put in some money and selected his song before making his way over to Mindy just as the music started. Danny held his hand out for her to take it.

"What is this Danny, 80's music? It's so slow," Mindy said.

"It's The Cars, and you agreed I could pick the song. You don't need something fast jostling the liquid in your stomach. It's slow dance or no dance," Danny said.

"Fine, but next time I'm texting Morgan," Mindy said, begrudgingly placing her hand in Danny's outstretched hand.

They took to the dance area just as the vocals started on the song.

_who's gonna tell you when it's too late_  
_ who's gonna tell you things aren't so great_  
_ you can't go on thinking nothing's wrong_  
_ who's gonna drive you home tonight_

Danny's hands were around her waist, and she'd moved her hands from his shoulder, to rest around his neck.

"I guess it's not too bad," Mindy said with a smirk. Danny just laughed as the song continued with the next verse.

_who's gonna pick you up when you fall_  
_ who's gonna hang it up when you call_  
_ who's gonna pay attention to your dreams_  
_ who's gonna plug their ears when you scream_

As she listened to the words of the song, Mindy thought about how Danny was the 'who' in her life in all the situations mentioned.

He was the one who had come, knowing she wasn't all right just from a text. Not Gwen, not Alex, or Maggie, no one from her tier of best friends. Had Danny somehow made it into a tier? Was her friendship with him worth being put in a tier even higher than that of a best friend from college? Yup she was definitely sobering if she was thinking this complexly.

_You can't go on_  
_ Thinking nothing's wrong_  
_ who's gonna drive you home tonight_

At the same time Danny also realized he was the 'who' in the song. He'd chosen the song because he liked it and hadn't listened to it in quite a while never realizing that this was the perfect song for his current situation. She had texted him, hell, she always texted him. He was who she talked to, all he had to do was ask what was wrong and she spilled her heart out to him.

Danny realized he was tired of being the one to pick up the pieces, to drive her home when she was down.

He wants to be the one that makes her smile and takes her home, not because she's drunk, but so he can show her how much he loves her. Whoa, he was in love with her.

_who's gonna hold you down when you shake_  
_ who's gonna come around when you break_  
_ You can't go on thinking nothing's wrong_  
_ who's gonna drive you home tonight_  
_ You know, You can't go on thinking nothing's wrong_  
_ who's gonna drive you home tonight_

The song ended and Danny looked deep into Mindy's eyes. He loved this woman in his arms. When he had started, he couldn't pinpoint. All he knew was that it was time he tell her how he really feels. He'd denied his feelings to himself; he couldn't deny them to her.

"Min?" Danny said.

"Hmm" Mindy said, still swaying though the music had stopped. He seemed to have taken her out of her own thoughts.

"I think you should stop going on all these blind dates," Danny said.

"Really, why, you got a better idea of how I'm gonna meet the man of my dreams?"

"No, cause I'm hoping you've already met him. You should go out with me instead," Danny said nervously.

He couldn't read her expression. After a couple of seconds she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Been waiting awhile for you to say that," Mindy said, pulling away.

"Yeah?" Danny said, shocked.

"Yeah. Take me home, Castellano," Mindy said, and so he did, to his home.

* * *

_Songs Used:_

_1\. The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole _

_2\. The Way You Looked Tonight By Tony Bennett (MY best friends wedding version)_

_3\. A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead_

_4\. Be My Only by FM Radio_

_5\. Drive by The Cars_

* * *

**A/n: **Thank you for reading. Special thanks to my beta Robin and to the tumblr and twitter fandom for the song suggestions , hope you enjoyed this . You can follow me on tumblr/twitter at mindiangrowl for sneak peeks at upcoming fics/chapters before they're posted on here or Ao3, or if you just want to chat with a fellow mindian about all things tmp and tv. Till next fic.

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
